


Good Girl

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roxy really likes Eggsy calling her a good girl, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Roxy has gotten pretty good at hiding how much it effects her when he praises her, calls her a good girl. Until she slips up.





	Good Girl

Good girl. From anyone else this would irritate her, would be some sort of condescending praise from a toff, from a boy at her private school or from the Army. From anyone else this would be an attempt to show she could be trained and dominated and from anyone else she would bite back, angry, and aggressive that anyone would attempt to try and do that to her. That she wasn’t their good girl, she was her own person.

But it’s Eggsy and she likes it from his mouth because it’s none of that. From Eggsy it is a ‘well done’, a praise of her ability, a pride in her ability. It’s not an attempt to quash her and keep her down, but rather an attempt to bring her up, raise her higher and she likes it. She likes that she feels proud when Eggsy’s proud, that their relationship (friendship or otherwise) revolves around supporting each other and that she got to hear that phrase from him.

There’s something about it, and it’s probably because of that praise kink she keeps hidden away out of sight, that makes her blood run hotter when he calls it out. He doesn’t know of course, she’s a Kingsman she knows how to hide feelings, emotions, even the heat between her legs and the desire to jump his bones. It comes at the worst times, however, he praises her in the middle of a firefight or over the earpiece as she distracts a mark. It puts her off kilter often, distracts her, makes her think about his head between her thighs or her hips pressed to his, him whispering ‘Good girl’ in her ear when she moves just right.

It’s distracting and almost dangerous, but she can’t just tell him not to say it because he’ll question why and when he questions why he’ll want the truth. No bullshit. The truth being that it makes her want to jump his bones, ride his face, and end it all with breakfast in bed and a good cup of tea.

She knows what Eggsy will say to that, he’ll smirk at her, ‘told you posh girls liked a bit of rough’ and tease her mercilessly about it. In her scenario he doesn’t want her back, but instead takes great joy in taking the mickey out of her for thinking that sharp jaw would look pretty great between her legs. She doesn’t know for a fact that that’s what’ll happen, but she’s not quite ready to risk revealing how much that little encouraging phrase affects her.

She’s usually pretty good at hiding it, a Kingsman agent can’t just give things like that away, can’t let anyone know that something makes them vulnerable or makes them react. Usually she pushes the desire down, doesn’t make a sound, just smiles at him like you would at a friend who just praised you on taking someone down with just your thighs. But, she’s exhausted and they’ve been in Berlin for days tracking this guy down and she finally has him pinned with her thighs, less pleasant than in any other situation she’s sure.

“Good girl, Rox” It comes from across the room as he takes out the last henchman and she can already feel herself preening at the praise, her legs tight around the bad guy, she doesn’t expected for her usual air of indifference to fall, doesn’t expected the little moan to fall from her lips and immediately swears.

“ _Fuck_.” She didn’t plan for that and she hopes he hadn’t heard because the last thing she needed right now was for Eggsy to figure out how much she wanted to fuck him and had since that first day of training. The last thing she needed was to be caught moaning over that little phrase while their mark is restrained between her legs. Her mark heard, she knows because he’s giving her a look that’s half terrified, half amused and she wants to punch him just to make sure he keeps it quiet. She doesn’t.

She doesn’t think Eggsy’s heard, he just walks over helps her up and grabs the mark. They’ve got to get him back to London. Nothing is out of the ordinary the whole plane flight there, Merlin asks them the typical questions, they answer. Eggsy makes a few jokes, praises her again about her takedown, good girl comes out again but this time she doesn’t react. She thinks she imagines the twinkle in his eye when he says it, thinks that she’s just worried about him having heard that moan and that she’s projecting that onto him.

She’s not.

She doesn’t realise he’s followed her back to her room under he’s directly behind her, his broad chest but an inch away from her back, she can feel the warmth radiating off of him and for the first time in a while she’s nervous around Eggsy because she’s not sure as to why he’s so close. Because the atmosphere in her room is tense and there’s unspoken words.

Eggsy leans forward, can feel his lips brushing against her ear, “Good girl, Rox.” He says it differently this time, it’s not proud that she’d done so well, that she’d achieved something, it’s teasing and merciless. He knows and it has him dropping his voice just a little, a lilt to his voice that is just sex and her resolve is completely gone as she moans out loud and low.

His arms wrap around her waist pulling her back against his front, her head falling back against his chest because he’s just so much taller than her and she likes it. Likes that he makes her feel delicate even though they both know she could take him down if she tried hard enough, that she’s tougher than she looks. But he makes her want to be vulnerable, want to be honest and open, want to let go and completely surrender to the warmth of his body and the strength of those hands.

“You like tha’, Rox?” He knows she does, knows that it’s no coincidence that she’s moaned twice at the phrase, that the praise does something to her, and he wonders if it’s always been like that. If from that first time in training he’d made her wet simply from calling her a good girl, simply from being proud of her and he’d be lying if it wasn’t hot.

He’d been with lots of different people, but most girls he had slept with wanted to be treated like they were bad, like they’d done something that deserved punishing, but not Roxy. No, it was obvious that she got off on praise, on being rewarded for doing good and he thinks he might just prefer that to the other types of girls.

“Fuck, Eggsy…”

“I wanna hear ya say it, that it makes you all hot…” One of his hands is slipping from her stomach down until he’s cupping her through her trousers, “and bothered.” She’s pretty sure she might spontaneously combust in that moment, a sweat has come over her and god, that touch to her sex isn’t enough, it’s a barely there feeling solid, but frictionless and she finds herself rocking into his hand despite any sense saying she shouldn’t. There’s a frustrating feeling building and she wants to just shove her trousers down and get him where she wants him properly.

“Eggsy…” She doesn’t want to say it because she knows this is part of his ego begging her to tell him just how desperate he makes her, just how often she lies in bed at night with her fingers between her legs, thumb brushing against her clit to the thought of him.  But he’s pressing kisses down the slope of her neck, stopping to suck what will surely be one hell of a hickey and his hand is unbuttoning her trousers just enough to get his hand inside her panties, thumb rubbing around her clit.

She throws her head against his chest again, moaning it out, “Fuck, Eggsy, you get me all hot and bothered, fuck, when you call me a good girl I can’t…fuck…” She’s never sworn this much in one go around him, the odd curse when something goes wrong sure, but never a litany of curse words. But, god, he’s slipped a thick finger inside her and his thumb is working her clit just right and he has to know how fucking much she loves him calling her that.

“Good girl, Rox…” and it has her trembling against him, she’s so wet, she can feel it between her legs around his finger. She feels so utterly warm and she can’t believe they’ve waited so long to do this because fuck, he knows what he’s doing and his voice is practically sin.

She’s not sure she knows how to speak anymore, her eyes are shut tightly, squeezed together as he slips another finger into her pressing against a spot that has a practically seeing stars, her hips are rolling against his hand as his other slips under her shirt to cup a breast over her bra.

“Such a good girl, so pretty for me, love.” It’s all she wants to hear for the rest of her life, that sinful praise as he makes her come undone, swiping over her clit, pressing against that spot, fingers moving deep inside her until she can’t breathe. “Cum for me, Rox…come on, I know you can…” He bites at her earlobe, nibbling the skin, before nuzzling behind her ear. With a twist of his fingers and a swipe of his thumb that knot in her stomach releases and she lets go. She’s pretty sure this is the best orgasm she’s ever had she thinks as she leans heavily against him, as his fingers work her through it and her breathing stops.

“Good girl, such a good girl for me, Rox.” His fingers brush across her as he removes them from her trousers, she’s already feeling that rise of tension again, can feel him working her up again. She can also feel his hard on pressed into her backside which she’d been rubbing against without thinking as he made her cum.

He turns her with one hand to face him and she watches with half lidded eyes as he brings his fingers to his mouth, tasting her from his fingers, “Fuck, you taste so sweet, love, so fuckin’ sweet.” It has her trembling again and she doesn’t care she probably looks absolutely ruined already, her hair sticking against her skin, her breathes short. God, she wants him again, wants his cock inside her, wants to feel him over her, big and strong and safe, secure.

“Eggsy…”

“Tell me, love, c’mon, Rox, tell me what you want.” He’s nuzzling against her cheek, those plump lips of his barely brushing the skin. Moving them over her cheek, towards her lips barely brushing against them.

She doesn’t want to ask him to fuck her because she doesn’t think this would be fucking. She cares so fucking much about Eggsy, he’s her best friend, he always has her back, even years after Valentine they’re still working together, still a dynamic duo that kicks ass and then goes home and watches Netflix together. So she doesn’t want to call it fucking because it wouldn’t be.

“Make love to me, Eggsy.” She doesn’t like this phrase either it sounds cheesy and terrible, but that’s what it is. She wants to make love to him, to feel every emotion, every ounce of trust between them, to feel him between her thighs, in her, so close they can’t get any closer.

He doesn’t giggle, doesn’t make fun of it, rather his eyes seem to darken, because fuck, he’s loved her so long, wanted her for so long. She’s his best friend and he’d do anything she asked, anything at all.

“I got you, Rox, I got you..” He leads her to the bed, she’s walking backwards until her knees hit the edge and he’s pushing her trousers and panties down in one go. She shoves his jacket off, loosens his tie and together they undress together until she’s standing there before him nude and practically dripping and he’s standing in all his glory, broad and strong and so fucking hard that she’s surprised at his self-control, his desire to see to her first.

“So pretty for me, love…” His hand is pressing against her ribs, fingers dancing over them before cupping her breast and tugging at a nibble. It’s obvious he knows what he’s doing, touches that say he knows how much pressure, how hard to tug and twist and push and she’s putty in his hands. Still buzzing from an orgasm, still high for his praise and his sweet words as his lips press down the column of her throat to her sternum, down until he has a nipple in his warm mouth. Her hands grip his hair tight and she tugs and moans with the attention.

She’s ready enough as it is, one orgasm in and raring to go for another one, but that’s the point. This isn’t a quick fuck, this is Eggsy making love to her, worshiping her breasts in the way he thinks she deserves.

“So fucking pretty.” He’s on his knees, mouth moving away from her nipple, pressing down the centre of her chest and across her stomach, nuzzling into normally covered skin, skin that he very rarely sees, skin that is soft and smooth and he revels in the smell of her skin, the feel of her hands tugging at his hair.

It’s better than every dream he’s ever had of her and he wants to do everything he’s ever dreamed of doing all at once, but he knows this isn’t a onetime thing, that he has plenty of time to eat her out, to make her thighs earmuffs, to learn every part of her skin, every reaction. He has time to learn what else makes her tick, so instead he stands up and grazes his hands over her skin.

“Lie back for me, love” And she does, she clambers onto the bed, and lies back for him like some sort of work of art in one of those art galleries, art that he used to be shown in school and thought was funny and stupid. But now he understands why all those master painters drew people like this, delicate, vulnerable and open.

“Good girl…” He watches her tremble at the words again and knows they’re never going to be the same again, that every time he says them from this point on he’ll think of this moment. Think of the flush to her skin, the freckles that dot her shoulders, and the way she tastes. He pulls a condom from his trousers that are now sat in a pile on the floor, he keeps them just in case, because he’s not a fucking idiot, cause he knows that he’d rather be safe than regret not having them.

He crawls up her body, pressing kisses over her thighs, her hip bone, her stomach, between her breasts before he’s face to face with her. His arms bracket her head, impressive biceps that she noticed the first day of training, strong and powerful but they make her feel safe, she can be vulnerable for Eggsy because he takes over the role of strength and vice versa. He presses a kiss to her mouth and kneels more securely so he can open the condom, rolls in over his dick and settles properly between her thighs. She opens them wider, her nails digging into his back as his cock brushes against her, warm and wet and fuck, he never wants to let her go.

“Good girl, pretty Roxy, pretty baby…” He praises her as he pushes into her, she’s so ready that it’s not even the least bit uncomfortable, instead it’s a relief, a sigh leaving her lips as he bottoms out because she feels so full, so complete. Her hands press harder into his back and she draws him into a kiss again as he pulls back and pushes in again.

He sets a pace that is both gentle and loving, and harder enough that she’s moaning and gasping. He’s whispering in her ear how good she is, how pretty, how perfect because she is and he can’t get enough of the way she clenches around him, the way her heels dig into his lower back and her eyes shut so tightly.

“C’mon, Rox, one more for me, yeah?” He presses a hand down to rub circles around her clit and watches with a sense of pride and awe as she comes undone again, mouth open wide, head thrown back, eyes tightly closed. It’s not long after till he comes in the condom, stopping himself short of falling on top of her.

“Such a good girl, Rox” he praises on last time, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before slipping out of her and cleaning himself up. It takes him mere seconds before he’s back on that bed with her, pressing against her side, arms wrapped around her tight.

He kisses her neck, but this is loving, affectionate, not meant to start another round. He loves her and neither are ready to say it just yet, but he does and he wants to hold her like this forever. Wants her to be his good girl forever because fuck she’s perfect, everything, and to finally have her like this after years…it’s better than anything his mind could make up or any substitute he could find.


End file.
